La leyenda de la Yuki-onna
by Crimela
Summary: En las montañas nevadas habita el espíritu de una mujer que congela cuerpos y devora almas.


Hola.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La leyenda de la Yuki-Onna**

 **El espíritu de las nieves**

 **.**

.

 **.**

Naruto no me pertenece.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto especial: Halloween del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

El reto consistía en escribir un OneShot sobre la Yuki-onna, con Sakura Haruno como protagonista.

* * *

Título: _La leyenda de la Yuki-Onna._

Inspirado en el libro del investigador orientalista Lafcadio Hearn. Y también en Yuyu Hakusho.

 _Resumen:_ En las montañas nevadas habita el espíritu de una mujer que congela cuerpos y devora almas.

Yuki-onna: Espíritu de la mitología japonesa, depredadora de humanos y dama del invierno.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La leyenda de la Yuki-Onna**

 **El espíritu de las nieves**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura, la joven aprendiz, afianzó mejor su abrigo y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra. Empezaba a entumirse por el frío, pero unos metros más adelante podía observar un trillo entre la montaña.

Estar a tres horas de distancia de su aldea, sola, en una de las mañanas más frías de su vida no había sido su plan inicial. Sin embargo, movida por una temeraria idea terminó subiendo a la montaña.

Ese día, Tsunade Senju, su maestra, le habló preocupada sobre la proximidad del invierno y la seguridad de los aldeanos. Sakura se preocupó por Naruto. Después de todo, Naruto era huérfano y no había nadie que se preocupara por él.

Naruto fue la primera persona que la ayudó cuando llegó a la aldea por primera vez. Y Sakura siempre le estaría agradecida. Por eso, en cuanto su situación mejoró al ser aceptada como aprendiz de la curandera del pueblo, Sakura, proveniente de los lejanos valles, trató de devolver el favor a Naruto, el huérfano de las montañas.

Buena parte de la mañana se la había pasado persiguiéndolo por toda la aldea, mientras le rogaba que usara un mejor abrigo, que buscara un mejor refugio y que tratara de comer mejor. Era muy común verla por las callecillas de la aldea correteando al escurridizo de Naruto, aunque la mayoría de las veces fuera para regañarlo por alguna de sus bromas tontas.

Al final, como siempre, perdía el rastro de Naruto al llegar al camino que subía a las partes más altas de la montaña. Perseguir a Naruto, tratar de averiguar dónde vivía, qué comía además de sopa y qué hacía de su vida cuando no andaba por la aldea haciendo travesuras, sin importar qué táctica usara siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar: bajo la sombra de los dos abedules que marcaban el sendero que ascendía y se perdía entre la bruma montañosa.

Nunca antes había tratado de entrar a la montaña. La aldea era un pequeño poblado al pie de la montaña, pero nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse a los peligros que escondía la montaña, desde acantilados hasta osos hambrientos.

Sakura era consciente de que una jovencita proveniente de los campos no podía enfrentar a la montaña. Pero el invierno se cernía sobre el pueblo y era necesario asegurarse de que todos estaban bien. Eso había dicho Tsunade.

La dificultad para respirar la hizo detenerse. Aspiró lentamente y se frotó las manos, nerviosa, mientras recordaba cómo fue su recepción en la aldea, hacía menos de un año. Shizune la había encontrado en una calle, tiritando de frío y con signos de neumonía. Shizune le dijo que de haber llegado a la aldea en pleno invierno seguramente no habría sobrevivido.

Era una irresponsabilidad de su parte haber subido sola a la montaña, pero gracias a Naruto sus pulmones se habían fortalecido. Sin apenas moverse, miró de soslayo el camino que había transitado: las copas de los pinos le impedían ver más abajo, y que solo fuera capaz de observar las copas indicaba que estaba muy alto. Mucho más alto de lo que había calculado.

Pensó en devolverse. ¿Quién la había mandado a tomar ese camino y emprender esa ridícula marcha hasta quién sabe dónde? Nadie. Ni siquiera era su trabajo. Ella solo era la aprendiz de Tsunade, la curandera, y aun le quedaban muchos años de pupila como para atribuirse la tarea de visitadora de las chozas más alejadas. Ni siquiera conocía a las personas que pretendía visitar. Ni siquiera sabía si alguien vivía en las montañas.

Kakashi solía decir, cuando ella le pedía que por favor intercediera para ayudar a Naruto, que Naruto era un zorro de las montañas, y ella se exasperaba; pero lo cierto era que hasta donde tenía conocimiento, solo Naruto solía alejarse tanto de la aldea.

Volvió a frotar sus manos y siguió caminando hasta que el sendero empezó a difuminarse y el paisaje a ser cada vez más árido. Si Tsunade se enteraba de que había subido a la montaña sola y que no lo había resistido no la dejaría volver. En cambio, si lograba entablar contacto con los habitantes de la montaña, les ofrecía los víveres que pensaba darle a Naruto y prometía regresar con ayuda, Tsunade estaría orgullosa de ella.

Una gélida brisa la obligó a detenerse, cayó de rodillas y enterró sus manos enguantadas en la tierra, para poder sostenerse. Gimió angustiada al notar que unos metros más adelante había un acantilado que habría pasado desadvertido de no ser por el viento que disolvió la neblina que lo cubría. Estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de una muerte segura. Con las manos temblando, se puso el gorro del abrigo, para volverle a dar calor a su cabeza. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí.

—¿Estás perdida?

Sakura dio un salto y apenas contuvo el gritillo asustado que se convirtió en un suspiro agitado a causa del poco oxígeno. Su andar había sido tan silencioso que la voz del hombre resonó como mil demonios.

Con el cuerpo temblando y aun con las manos en la cabeza, se giró hacia la voz. Arriba de unas grandes rocas, un hombre la observaba.

—Ah. No—murmuró, pues no hacía falta elevar la voz. Se llevó una mano al pecho, y el fuerte latido de su corazón le recordó que estaba viva—. No estoy perdida—aclaró, con lentitud se puso de pie—. ¿Usted está perdido?

Una de las cejas del hombre se alzó, y al segundo la boca se curveó hacia un lado, en una expresión entretenida.

—Deberías regresar—le dijo.

Entonces, Sakura percibió que la voz no era tan estruendosa como había creído, sino que era más bien calmada.

—Disculpe. ¿Vive usted por aquí?

—Te he observado desde hace un tiempo. No pareces saber a dónde vas—le dijo él.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Ella era una persona quisquillosa, melindrosa e impaciente. Odiaba sentirse ignorada, que creyeran que era tonta o que la evadieran. Lo odiaba en su pueblo natal, en la aldea al pie de las montañas y a miles de metros sobre el nivel del mar.

—Sé a dónde voy—respondió, y aprovechó para aclarar cualquier otra duda—. Estoy buscando a las familias que viven en las montañas. Soy aprendiz de curandera y este año el invierno ha llegado antes, así que traigo medicamentos y conservas.

Ya no preguntó si el hombre era vecino de la zona, porque verlo enfundado con el traje de invierno, le indicaban que no era del pueblo. Aun ellos no usaban los trajes de invierno. Además, no había muchos que pudieran costearse una capa de piel de oso.

El hombre se acercó al borde de las rocas, se arrodilló y extendió una mano hacia ella. Con sumo cuidado, consciente de que un paso en falso la haría caer por el abismo, tomó la mano del hombre y permitió que la ayudara a subir.

Sakura se cubrió, una vez más, la cabeza al notar que el hombre le veía el cabello con atención. Después, tuvo tiempo de percatarse del lugar donde estaba. Realmente, los parajes en las montañas podían cambiar en cuestión de metros. El verde y las florecillas del campo, así como vigorosos árboles contrastaban con las piedras grises y el árido camino por el que Sakura había transitado y que llevaba a un desfiladero.

El hombre señaló un sendero bien demarcado y que parecía ser usado a menudo. No muy lejos, dos casitas de madera se alzaban en el medio de un claro. El humo de la chimenea de una de las chozas la hizo inmensamente feliz.

Unos minutos después, Sakura estaba sentada frente a un agradable fuego, bebiendo té y entregándole todos los víveres a una hermosa mujer llamada Hinata, que la había recibido con la mayor de las dulzuras.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, los ojos grises de Hinata se dirigían a su primo, Neji, el hombre que la había guiado, como haciéndole una pregunta muda, que Neji ignoraba.

Desde una esquina, una muchacha joven y que había sido presentada como la hermana menor de Hinata, la observaba con desconfianza.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es _ella_?

Hinata levantó los ojos hacia Neji, a la espera de su respuesta. El tono hosco que usó la más joven al preguntar puso nerviosa a Sakura, no ayudó que hubiera un destello de miedo en la mirada de Hinata. Podía intuir que estaban preocupadas por su identidad a pesar de las pruebas que les presentó: era aprendiz y era de la aldea.

—No lo es—aseguró Neji.

Hinata asintió, aliviada. La otra muchacha se cruzó de brazos y continuó con una expresión desconfiada clavada en Sakura.

—Traeré más mañana. Vendré con Tsunade Senju—prometió Sakura, quitándole importancia a la tensión.

—Deberías quedarte aquí—murmuró Hinata, y miró preocupada hacia la puerta, de vez en cuando se oía el viento rugir.

—Aun es temprano. Recuerdo bien el camino. No tendré ningún problema en volver antes de que anochezca.

—Oscurece más pronto de lo que crees en las montañas—intervino la otra mujer.

Sakura asintió ante el consejo, pero una vez más aseguró que podría regresar sin problemas.

—Mientras sepa a dónde ir, no pasará nada—dijo Neji, mirando a Hinata. Sakura asintió, no porque entendiera de qué estaban hablando los primos, sino porque estaba acostumbrada a estar en el medio de conversaciones extrañas y era mejor estar del lado de quién opinaba igual que ella.

Hinata se levantó y tomó las manos de Sakura.

—Déjame pagarte. Has hecho un largo camino y tu esfuerzo nos será de gran ayuda.

—¡No puedo aceptarlo! —exclamó Sakura—. Este es mi trabajo.

Hinata hizo oídos sordos de la súplica de Sakura, quien no se atrevió a hablar más al notar que los otros dos habían variado su posición, listos para lanzarse sobre ella si era necesario. Hinata, ante la mirada expectante de todos, sacó de un bolsito –que Sakura pensó que era la vejiga de algún animal- una pequeña piedra brillante, y se la tendió a Sakura.

Sakura ya había visto antes una piedra como esa. Su maestra tenía una. Tsunade era una gran conocedora del _seiki_ , de la energía vital de las personas, y se decía que su habilidad provenía de la piedrecilla que tenía incrustada en la frente…

Ante su sorpresa, una vez más, sus pulmones le fallaron para procesar el aire.

—No puedo—gimió, con los ojos clavados en la joya.

—Por favor, Sakura—insistió Hinata.

Justo en el momento en que la palma de la mano de Sakura tocó la piedra una ventisca azotó con fuerza. Dado que la puerta estaba abierta y el viento fue tanto, la piedra voló, así como algunos de los adornos de la casa.

Sakura gimió avergonzada por haber perdido algo tan valioso; sin embargo, nadie le prestó atención.

—Ya está aquí—dijo Hinata.

Los primeros copos de nieve empezaron a caer en una danza agitada por el viento. Era la primera nevada del año, tres semanas antes de tiempo.

Los graneros aun no estaban llenos. Los techos aun no estaban reparados. Los niños aun estaban en la escuela.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es ella?—volvió a preguntar la más joven, esta vez, nerviosa, agregó con voz suave: —. Es muy blanca.

Neji asintió, con seguridad.

—No es ella—repitió.

Sakura murmuró, realmente avergonzada, una disculpa por haber dejado ir la piedra.

—Quédate, Sakura—fue lo que le contestó Hinata.

Los esfuerzos de Sakura por declinar la oferta no estaban dando resultado, pues las dos hermanos le pidieron que se quedara. Un cuarto propio, carne de venado, ropa de dormir limpia, inclusive la más chica le ofreció una noche con su primo, sin embargo, Sakura insistió en regresar.

Neji debió intervenir a su favor:

—No se perderá. Recuerda bien el camino. Además, entre más pronto se marche, mejor.

Las otras dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Hinata se llevó las manos al pecho, angustiada, y la otra miró con enfado a su primo.

—Recuerda lo que _ella_ dijo. Si tenemos alguna queja, vendrá por ti.

—No seas insolente, Hanabi—murmuró Neji, sin prestarle mucha atención. Hanabi hizo un mohín y por primera vez desde que la conoció a Sakura sí le pareció una muchachita de quince años, que era lo que en realidad era, y no algún tipo de demonio travieso que fue su primera impresión.

—¿Recordarás el camino?—preguntó Hinata, centrando su atención en Sakura—. ¿Sabes a dónde ir?

Sakura asintió, con una sonrisa a la que no le importaba la capa de nieve que estaba cubriendo los montes.

—¿A caso nunca has escuchado de la Yuki-onna?—preguntó Hanabi. Su voz tenía un tinte de arrogancia que le recordaba a Sasuke y a Ino juntos—. Suele matar a los viajeros.

—A los viajeros que se pierden—se vio obligado a aclarar Neji—. Así que mientras Sakura sepa a dónde debe ir, no tendrá problemas—repitió.

Sakura, por un momento, se mordió el labio. De pronto, todas las historias que Jiraiya les había contado sobre los espíritus que habitaban en las montañas, muchos de ellos malignos, cobraron vida en su mente. Recordó –una vez más- por qué nadie de la aldea se adentraba en las montañas.

—La Yuki-onna no existe—murmuró.

En el fondo, tampoco creía que existía el seiki, porque en su pueblo natal, cercano a los puertos y con un ávido comercio, ya habían llegado doctores y estudiosos que les habían explicado sobre la biología del cuerpo. Pero en los pueblos más rurales aun creían que la salud estaba relacionada con el designio de los dioses y a veces hasta de los demonios.

—Tampoco existen los hombres que se convierten en zorro—dijo Neji, alzándose de hombros.

Sakura abrió la boca, sorprendida, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo. No quería que pensaran que era una mujer supersticiosa. Por el rabillo del ojo captó que el comentario también sorprendió a las otras dos mujeres: el rostro de Hinata se puso totalmente rojo, y una vez más la expresión corporal de Hanabi fue agresiva y recelosa.

Sakura se inclinó y murmuró una rápida despedida. Pidió disculpas por perder la piedra y prometió que regresaría antes de que nevara demasiado. Hinata hizo su mayor esfuerzo para recomponerse y le pidió a Neji, encarecidamente, que acompañara a Sakura hasta que fuera seguro.

A Sakura no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la compañía, silenciosa, de Neji. Mientras caminaban pensaba que ella solía jactarse de ser una persona muy lógica que no creía en historias de fantasmas. Pero su intuición la había guiado a una única hipótesis sobre la naturaleza de Naruto, hipótesis que le había gritado a un acantilado hacía unas horas.

Era obvio que las idioteces que gritó sobre un Kitsune de las montañas que le gustaba la comida de humanos, en especial la sopa, fue lo que atrajo a Neji.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de su acompañante.

—Tu cabello. No parece de por aquí.

—No soy de por aquí—murmuró.

—Eres del valle. De la primavera—agregó él, como si tuviera intención de responder por ella. Sakura sintió mariposas en el estómago. La primavera era fría en la aldea, era cálida en su pueblo. Y la extrañaba—. ¿Qué haces aquí, en las montañas?

"Trato de ser útil", pensó, pero no le daría esa respuesta a un desconocido, a pesar de que sintió una leve presión por ofrecer una respuesta decente.

—Estudio.

—¿No podías ser curandera en las praderas?

Sakura suspiró, medio ofendida.

—Mira. Seguí a un hombre hasta la aldea. Él se fue y me dejó ahí. Agradezco que Tsunade me haya dado refugio y la posibilidad de un oficio—fue hasta que se quedó sin aire que se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hablado.

—¿Seguiste a un hombre?

—Muchos lo hacen—murmuró, haciendo alusión a los distintos grupos de bandas que se formaban en esos tiempos.

—Capté muy bien el sentido de seguir—dijo él, mirándola estricto, casi juzgándola—. Lo estabas acosando, no acompañando—Sakura hizo un puchero, mientras infantilmente aligeró el paso, dejándolo atrás—. Eso quiere decir que eres una mujer que está de paso por aquí—murmuró Neji, más para sí mismo.

—¿Y eso qué?—gruñó ella. Se giró hacia él, pues se había quedado quieto, varios pasos más atrás. Por un instante, le pareció que la mirada de Neji se parecía a la de Hinata, había un destello de duda en sus ojos grises.

Un instante después, el semblante se relajó y retomó la marcha. Sakura volvió a sentir que Neji le miraba con demasiada insistencia su cabello.

—Me recuerda una historia…

 **.o.O.o.**

Dos hermanos después de una infructuosa jornada de trabajo quedaron atrapados en la montaña. Habían salido temprano, con sus hachas y cuerdas, pero la madera del bosque estaba congelada y sus esfuerzos no alcanzaron ni para conseguir leña para el fuego.

Antes de que la montaña se sumiera en niebla, lograron construir un refugio, con troncos y ramas, a penas para protegerse del viento. El cansancio dominó al frío y al miedo, y entrada la noche, los dos hermanos conciliaron el sueño.

A media noche, uno de los hermanos despertó y vio a una mujer, de piel blanca como la nieve y de largos cabellos negros, sobre el cuerpo de su hermano. La mujer llevaba un largo kimono de un color tan pálido que parecía translúcido. No tenía pies, sino que su vestido desaparecía en la nieve. Las manos huesudas estaban sobre la quijada de su hermano que yacía sin vida.

Su gorjeo de horror hizo que el espíritu girara la cabeza hacia él. Ver a los ojos a su verdugo, lo paralizó. Sin embargo, la mujer irguiéndose en toda su estatura, de varios metros, le habló con una voz fría como el hielo.

—Eres igual al hombre del que me he enamorado—el leñador gimió al recordar el dolor de que su igual, su hermano gemelo, yacía muerto a escasos centímetros—. Su atrayente energía no me ha permitido controlar mi poder. Y ahora me compadezco de ti, simple humano. Te dejaré vivir, pero si alguna vez le cuentas a alguien lo que ha pasado esta noche, vendré por ti y te daré el final que mereces.

El hombre no contó nada de lo que sucedió esa noche. No pudo explicarle a nadie por qué regresó solo de las montañas y se alejó de su familia, incapaz de enfrentar a la viuda de su hermano, la cual con la mirada suplicante le pedía la verdad.

Consciente de que lo creían culpable de la muerte de su hermano y de que la presión podría hacerlo hablar de más, decidió irse a vivir solo a las montañas. No tenía mucho tiempo de vivir en la montaña, cuando se encontró con una mujer joven que viajaba sola. La mujer le dijo que venía de un pueblo de la pradera, que sus padres habían muerto y esperaba encontrarse con unos familiares que vivían en la aldea al pie de la montaña para trabajar como criada.

El hombre le ofreció alimento y techo, al menos por esa noche, también le ofreció compañía para hacer el viaje. Conversaron y, al final, la mujer se quedó con él. Al poco tiempo, tuvieron a su primera hija, y su segunda hija no tardó en llegar. La mujer era amable, cariñosa y maternal: cuidaba de su familia y pronto estableció relaciones con las personas de la aldea, en donde fue conocida como una madre abnegada y una trabajadora incansable.

En una noche de frío invierno, el hombre recordó la muerte de su hermano. Al cambiarle el semblante, su amada esposa le preguntó qué sucedía. Él, que confiaba plenamente en ella, le habló de la noche en que murió su hermano y cómo él había callado y abandonado a la familia de su hermano.

La furia tomó a la mujer al descubrir que su esposo tenía un sobrino, hijo de su hermano gemelo, apenas un año mayor que su primogénita. Entonces, reveló su verdadera forma… Ella era la Yuki-onna.

Le dijo que por haber hablado de lo que sucedió esa noche, debería matarlo; pero que por el pecado que había cometido al abandonar a la familia de su hermano y por las hijas que ella había engendrado, le perdonaría, una vez más, la vida, siempre y cuando remediara su error. De ahora en adelante, él debería hacerse cargo de sus hijas y de su sobrino. Le dijo que regresaría por su alma, si alguno de los tres niños se quejaba de su cuido.

El hombre, abandonado, cayó en la desesperación y el sufrimiento, mientras hacía su mayor esfuerzo por cuidar de las personas que la Yuki-onna amaba.

 **.O.o.O.**

—No tendré hijas contigo solo porque me acompañaste y me ofreciste refugio—dijo Sakura cuando Neji terminó de contarle la historia, con el objetivo de quitar la tensión que sentía en los hombros, pero no funcionó.

—No he hecho nada de eso. Fue Hinata quien te ofreció refugio y quien me obligó a acompañarte.

Sakura no pudo sonreír, a pesar del tono jocoso que usó él. Su quijada tembló, conforme las piezas se iban armando en la cabeza: el parentesco, la joya de Hinata, las palabras de Hanabi sobre las quejas…

—Neji, ¿dónde está tu tío?

El hombre no se sorprendió.

—Por este camino llegarás a la aldea—le dijo, señalando una dirección. Sakura lo miró expectante. Él suspiró, le lanzó una vez más una mirada curiosa al rosa de su cabello, y agregó—: Lo culpé por la muerte de mi padre. Ahora, vete.

Sakura entendió, y caminó mucho más aprisa de lo que habría querido, pero estaba jodidamente asustada. Durante el trayecto, se repetía que era una historia tonta que Neji había inventado para asustarla.

Hinata y Hanabi no eran hijas de la Yuki-onna.

Neji no había entregado a su tío a la criatura para vengar sus años de abandono y la muerte de su padre…

 **.O.o.O.**

Sakura cayó de espaldas, golpeándose dolorosamente contra unas rocas, dado que su mochila ahora estaba vacía, cuando un gran perro blanco saltó sobre ella.

—¡Akamaru!—gimió justo a tiempo para evitar que las zarpas cayeran sobre ella.

Al instante, Kiba Inuzuka y su hermana, Hana, salieron de entre los matorrales.

—¡Sakura! Gracias al cielo te encontramos—suspiró la mujer al verla.

—¡Akamaru!—llamó Kiba, y los dos continuaron corriendo, adentrándose en el bosque.

Hana le tendió la mano a Sakura y le ayudó a levantarse.

—Hay niños perdidos—explicó—. Todo el pueblo los está buscando. Esperamos encontrarlos antes de que oscurezca… o de que caiga más nieve. Eh. Tres semanas antes… La nieve ha llegado demasiado pronto.

 **.O.o.O.**

Sakura golpeó el pecho de Kurenai, frustrada. Gimió, con fuerza, pero sus gritos apenas se escuchaban entre el viento. No había nada qué hacer. Estaba congelada. Pero ni siquiera hacía tanto frío.

No podía ser posible.

Las manos fuertes de Kakashi la apartaron, y sus lamentos se silenciaron cuando vio a Shikamaru arrodillarse ante el cuerpo congelado de Kurenai.

Con la vista nublada y los oídos afectados por el zumbido de la nieve, las imágenes de los aldeanos tratando de mover el cuerpo apenas eran reconocibles. Todo parecía un sueño y se preguntó si era posible que la deshidratación y el frío la hicieran tener visiones, espantosas visiones.

Los aldeanos debieron desistir. Kurenai era un bloque de hielo. No podían moverla y la nieve azotaba cada vez más fuerte. Pronto, tres figuras se acercaron: la vestimenta del hombre permitió que Sakura lo identificara. La capa blanca que usaba Hinata alteró a varios aldeanos.

—¡Maldita! ¡Bestia maldita!—chilló uno de los hombres y se lanzó hacia Hinata, tratando de agredirla. Kakashi y Gai lograron sujetarlo antes de que Hanabi le clavara una flecha en la frente.

—¡Fue ella, ella mató a Kurenai y a los niños! ¡Ella es la Yuki-onna!

Sakura se estremeció al escuchar el nombre y no pudo evitar un escalofrío al pensar que la piel de Hinata era tan blanca como la nieve. Cumplía con la descripción que los antiguos textos le daban a la Dama de las Nieves.

Sin contar que había una leyenda, por pocos conocida, que decía que la lágrima de una Yuki-onna era una brillante piedra… Sakura gimió, muerta de miedo.

—¡Es Hinata, la hija de Hiashi Hyuga!—le aclaró Gai al hombre, zarandeándolo—. ¿A caso ya no reconoces a tus vecinos?

Los tres Hyuga traían picos y palas. Un grupo de hombres, en los que se incluía Shikamaru, se quedaron con ellos para tratar de separar el cuerpo de Kurenai de la tierra.

 **.O.o.o.**

Un aullido de uno de los perros del Clan Inuzuka resonó en la oscuridad de la montaña. Rápidamente, el equipo de búsqueda en que estaba Sakura echó a correr hacia el ruido. Sakura logró mantener el paso de Hana y fue de las primeras en llegar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiró por la ladera, cayendo resbalada, hasta alcanzar el cuerpo.

Gimió, aliviada, cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo de Konohamaru. Movió la capa con que el muchacho se cubría y descubrió que entre los brazos del niño estaba el cuerpecito trémulo de Mirai, la hija de Kurenai. Entre los dos cuerpos, había un zorro naranja.

Choji fue el primero en llegar a su lado, tomó el cuerpo de la pequeña Mirai y lo abrazó y cubrió con su propia capa. La niña sollozó, al sentir el calor. Entonces, mientras Hana ayudaba a Konohamaru, Sakura extendió la mano hacia el zorro, temblando. Antes de poder tocarlo, el zorro reaccionó y saltó lejos del abrazo del niño. Sakura vio la mancha de sangre, tanto en la ropa de Konohamaru como en el lomo del animal.

 **.O.o.O.**

—Ha sido una completa irresponsabilidad lo que has hecho, Sakura—gritó Tsunade furiosa.

Eran más de las dos de la madrugada, y el caos apenas los dejaba respirar.

Encontraron a todos los niños que se habían perdido, pero no a todos los padres que salieron a buscarlos. En la aldea, la imprevista tormenta de nieve causó muchos estragos, y cuando las noticias de las desapariciones y de la muerte de Kurenai llegaron, el caos comenzó.

Se decía que la Dama de las Nieves había matado a Kurenai. Además, los niños que habían estado perdidos decían haber encontrado el camino a casa gracias a un zorro color naranja que los guió.

—No estaba nevando cuando salí—trató de justificarse Sakura, con lo cual su maestra se enfadó más.

—¡La montaña es peligrosa, Sakura!—exclamó Tsunade, perdiendo los estribos—. Kurenai está muerta.

—Lo sé—gimió Sakura, y ya no lo soportó más. Lloró.

 **.O.o.O.**

Unas horas después, Sakura descubrió las connotaciones de la frase que le había dicho Shizune hacía un año, cuando la encontraron medio muerta y medio congelada en las calles de la aldea, víctima de una neumonía. "En pleno invierno, no habrías sobrevivido". Y es que nunca había sentido tanto frío.

Sin embargo, ni el frío, ni el miedo, ni las preparaciones fúnebres, ni los rumores, ni las voces que pedían protección, la detuvieron para salir a buscar a Naruto. No perdió el tiempo buscándolo en la aldea, sino que de una vez caminó, lo más rápido que pudo, hasta los dos abedules del sendero a la montaña.

No debió adentrarse mucho para encontrarlo. Se quedó tan quieta, tanto que dejó de respirar, cuando no muy lejos vio a Naruto y a Hinata juntos. Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron al presenciar tan íntima escena. Naruto estaba sentado sin camisa, con ambas manos en la cabeza, mientras Hinata le terminaba de colocar unas vendas en la espalda. La herida de Naruto coincidía con la que le había visto al zorro naranja.

—¡Te juro que no fue Sakura-chan!—escuchó que Naruto decía.

Fue obvio para Sakura que Naruto la defendía de cierta acusación. ¿Acaso… Acaso Hinata la culpaba de asesinar a Kurenai? Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un quejido afligido y un instante después notó que Neji estaba junto a ella.

—No fue Hinata—aclaró él, en voz baja.

La escena de Naruto y Hinata volvió a atraer su atención. Naruto, suplicante, repetía que no fue Sakura.

—Si es lo que estabas pensando, no fue Hinata quien asesinó a la mujer—dijo Neji, lo cual era, efectivamente, lo que Sakura pensaba—. Hinata y Hanabi creen que fuiste tú.

Sakura ya no tuvo dudas sobre la conversación entre Hinata y Naruto.

—Yo… yo no fui—tartamudeó. Era joven pero sabía que cuando las personas tenían miedo buscaban chivos expiatorios, en especial cuando se podía culpar a una joven extranjera.

—Lo sé—dijo Neji, con seguridad.

Sakura no se tranquilizó con la respuesta, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—¡Ya me has contado esa historia, Hinata-chan!—exclamó Naruto, un tanto desesperado y elevando varios decibeles su tono de voz, que ya de por sí era alto—. Te juro que no tiene nada que ver con Sakura. Ella llegó aquí con Sasuke, pero Sasuke no le permitió seguirlo. No es una mujer sola que está de paso por el bosque.

Sakura agrandó los ojos al reconocer que se refería a la historia de la Yuki-onna que Neji le había contado. Recordó la desconfianza que las dos hermanas habían mostrado al conocerla, y la insistencia por preguntarle a Neji si ella era efectivamente…

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no soy la Yuki-onna?—preguntó Sakura, girándose hacia Neji.

Si Hanabi y Hinata, que eran las hijas de la Dama de las Nieves, tenían duda, le costaba creer que Neji estuviera tan seguro de su identidad.

Neji le lanzó una mirada al cabello rosáceo, antes de responder:

—Porque la Yuki-onna es una mujer muy hermosa. Tú no lo eres.

—¡Me las vas a pagar!

—¿Sakura, qué haces aquí?

—¡Primo! ¿Estás bien?

Fin.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero se hayan entretenido.

Un poco incómoda porque me tocó una criatura sobrenatural genial. Esto ha sido lo mejor que se me ocurrió y tenía muchas ganas de participar en el reto, así que bueno... La idea era dejar la duda de si Kurenai murió por la nieve, por un espíritu, por Sakura o por Hinata... (¿?)

Me harían muy feliz si me cuentan qué les pareció.

Nos leemos


End file.
